


hungery boi

by Twiggies



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Werewolf, arthur suffers a bit, but then he gets lots of pats, mild descriptions of gore/blood, quite literally fluff, were!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiggies/pseuds/Twiggies
Summary: i couldn't think of a title.My first ever fic, my friend suggested I try writing some fluff, so I went for literal fluff. Some werewolf Arthur, where Vivi figures out what it is that makes werewolves tick!





	hungery boi

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting is messy, I wrote this all on my phone on docs and and found it looked very different on the desktop when I copied it over. I'd appreciate any advice on how to format this stuff properly. ;v;

"Where are we off to this time?" Arthur asked, leaning over the front seat of the van from the back. Lewis was driving, human guise on, with Vivi in the passenger seat tapping away on her phone, while Mystery was keeping Arthur company in the back.

"Some farm further out of town. Guy there says his sheep keep turning up dead, mangled, or missing." Vivi said, going through some files on her phone.

"What, a wild animal problem?"

"He's absolutely convinced it's some kind of monster. Said he hears 'the most terrifying growls' when he finds his sheep gone or dead." Vivi was excited as always going on their jobs, even with a literal ghost in the team, the chance to find something supernatural was always exciting. But at this point they've gotten so many calls that turn out just to be something completely normal, like faulty electricity or some pranking teens, that they've almost become some kind of general 'odd job problem handler'. So Arthur was expecting nothing special as usual.

But Vivi, ever the optimist, kept her hopes up even while Arthur cocked an eyebrow at her. She continued, "It sounds normal now, but check this! He says that it only happens every month or so, if it was a wild animal wouldn't it pop over more often? But it's been consistent in just its monthly visits."

"And! And, tonight should be its monthly visit. Guess what it is tonight?" Her strong gaze bore into Arthur, waiting for him to answer. Under the sudden pressure, Arthur found his mind suddenly blank, struggling to think of an answer.

Thankfully, Lewis decided to step in and rescue him. "It's the full moon tonight, Arthur."

Vivi practically squealed, "Werewolves, Arthur! Werewolves!" Her eyes sparkled in excitement, it was obvious she was resisting the urge to jump up and down.

Arthur let out a little sigh and turned back around to lean his back against the front seats. He didn't want to ruin her excitement or annoy her by trying to reason that it was likely just coincidences. More than that, the last time he did that, it turned out to be a real monster. Better not jinx it.

========================================

A sudden jolt startled him awake, and Arthur was greeted by the view of the dimly lit ceiling of the van. He could feel the floor below him rumbling slightly, making it obvious even from here that the van was speeding fast along the roads.

His view was suddenly obscured by white and pink, Lewis' ghostly skull hovering just above his face, staring at him in concern. "He's awake! Oh gods, Arthur, are you alright? Wait, no, don't answer that."

"I…" Arthur tried shifting to sit himself up, but a sharp pain in his right shoulder had him instead inhaling sharply, interrupting his movement. He turned his neck slightly to allow him to stare at the offending area, flinching as he felt a stinging pain up the same side of his neck too. He found himself staring at the view of his right shoulder, haphazardly wrapped in bandages leading up to the base of his neck. His shirt and vest had been removed. He slowly lifted his robotic left arm to brush on the bandages, and as it came into view realised that the fist of the hand was heavily dented, making the fingers of it a lot less responsive.

Ah. The events of the night came flooding back now. Setting up traps on the farm. A wolf. Twice the size of any wolf Arthur had seen before. Terrifying glowing eyes among the dark silhouette. Restraining it. But it escaped while the team was distracted discussing on what to do with it. It went straight for them. He panicked as it leapt at Lewis, and the next moment he found himself clocking the wolf square in its jaw with his metallic fist, sending the wolf flying to the side, the material denting in its impact. He barely had time to regain his footing when he found those glowing eyes glaring straight back at him, and suddenly it jumped. The wolf sunk its fangs into Arthur's shoulder and claws into the base of his neck, an agonizing pain. There was the sight of pink flames and Mystery in his kitsune form tackling the wolf off of Arthur, skin and flesh tearing off with the wolf's mouth and claws to worsen the wounds as frenzied growls filled the night.

A throbbing pain brought him back to the present, his breath hitching. He tried to steady his breathing, but as he stared at the bandages, covering what could only be grievous wounds, his blood staining the once white cloth, he found his breath quickening, inhaling and exhaling in short, sharp bursts. He felt Lewis' hand gently place on his left shoulder, a wordless reassurance. And on the other side Mystery's small paw on Arthur's flesh hand, the soft fur a comforting thing as the now-dog smiled encouragingly at him. His breathing started to calm with their comfort.

A sudden jerk interrupted the moment, the van hitting a pothole which bumped the passengers in it around roughly. Arthur grimaced as the pain in his shoulder bloomed anew, a pained moan escaping his lips. He wanted to grip his arm, but his metallic fingers were not quite responding as he'd like. Vivi could be heard cursing and swearing in the driver's seat as she tried to gently right the van, which was proving difficult at the speed she was going at. "Shit! Arthur, you okay back there?!" she shouted as the van finally returned to its straight speeding course.

"As alright as I can be after getting my good side mangled by another freaking dog…" He laughed weakly, which turned into weak hisses as the painful stinging from the wounds in his shoulder returned to the forefront of his mind.

Mystery let out a small whine, tapping his paw on Arthur's hand to get his attention. "Don't worry Arthur, we'll get you back to the mansion and get you all sorted." The dog frowned for a moment, before continuing, "At the very least, this 'other freaking dog' didn't do enough damage to warrant another prosthetic."

Vivi loudly piped up, "Yeah, because you freaking punched his face out! That was super awesome, Artie. He could've done so much worse to us if you didn't catch him!"

Arthur grinned weakly, blushing a bit at the compliment which he felt was undeserved. It was just a spur of the moment thing. It seemed to do more damage to his arm than the wolf.

Another bump, thankfully light this time that the passengers only had to be jostled a little, but Arthur still flinched at the sudden movement, reflexively moving his right arm to try to grab purchase on something and immediately regretting it as the wounds in his shoulder cried out in protest. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself down and handle the pain, when he felt two large hands gently lift his upper body just a little bit, one holding his left shoulder and the other under his back to support him. Lewis very gently and deliberately moving Arthur so his head would rest on his lap. The blonde grunted at the movement, tensing up, but the moment he was let back down to rest on the familiar lap, a comforting warmth despite the owner of said lap being a ghost, he relaxed.

He opened his eyes back up to gaze at Lewis', the bright rings of magenta in his skull showing concern. Arthur stared at him, processing his thoughts, before asking, "So… That was a werewolf huh? A bona fide werewolf?"

Lewis nodded, "Mmhm."

"And it bit and scratched me pretty good, didn't it."

Lewis just stared back at Arthur, not saying anything as his magenta eyes flickered. Somehow that skull could show so much emotion.

"I'm fucked aren't I?"

"Don't say that!" The ghost protested, "Whatever happens, we'll figure it out and you won't have to worry!"

Arthur sighed defeatedly. He had to hold back the urge to quip back, he knew his negativity wouldn't help at all. Once again he managed to get himself into a stupid situation and now his friends had to help him out of it. He tried to ignore his thoughts and the pain in his shoulder, and just let his head rest comfortably against Lewis, letting the ghost's uncharacteristic warmth soothe him. He felt Mystery climb over to his legs, curling on top of it to give Arthur some more comfort as the van rumbled along.

But no matter how much he tried to let himself relax, to try to ease the pain until they got back to the mansion, his entire body was painfully tense. His muscles felt sore, as if he had been doing intensive full body workouts just moments before. He tried to control his breathing and keep it steady, but it kept coming out laboured, out of breath. The comforting warmth from Lewis's presence started to feel overwhelming, the heat in the van sweltering. He didn't realise he was trembling until he felt Mystery get up off his legs, and Lewis' grip on his shoulder tightened slightly, trying to steady and comfort the blonde.

"Arthur… Are you alright…?" Lewis asked worriedly, his spectral hair flicking.

Arthur let out another shaky breath, and tried to speak as steady as he could but his voice came out as shaky as his breaths did. "H-Hot…"

He vaguely heard the sound of the air conditioning controls clicking, Vivi presumably overhearing and turning the temperature down. He then felt Lewis' fingers running over his forehead, then through his hair. "We're almost there, Arthur. Just hang on a bit longer." Lewis said encouragingly.

Arthur wasn't sure what he was trying to hang on for, but he appreciated the soothing word. He felt Mystery's wet nose on his cheek, a comforting and familiar feeling on his skin as his insides felt like it was burning and freezing at the same time. He hadn't noticed the pain in his shoulder had become just a small, throbbing sensation. None of the stinging, sharp pain from a grievous wound. Instead, his entire body felt more and more tense, painfully so, as if it was a coiling spring reaching its limit.

And then that coiled spring snapped.

========================================

Arthur's agonising screams filled the van, startling all the passengers, the van suddenly swerved before righting itself.

"Arthur?! Arthur! What's wrong?" Lewis panicked, seeing the boy in his lap suddenly start thrashing around, his flesh hand gripping at his hair while his metallic one was trying to, but failing as the fingers still were not coordinating.

"Lewis, Mystery?! What's happening?" Vivi yelled from the front, trying to keep her eyes on the road and her hands steady, but proving increasingly difficult as she heard the pained cries of her friend in the back.

"I-I don't know! He was fine, then he just started… Arthur! Hey, listen to me, Arthur, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Lewis had to grab Arthur's wrists, the blonde had started to rip off his bandages, blindly scratching and pulling at them. Though Lewis stopped him from going any further, he still noticed how enough of the bandages had fallen off that those terrifying, bloody wounds from before looked just like some scrapes. And it looked… particularly hairy.

His attention was snapped back to Arthur as he struggled against his hold, his entire body flailing as he continued to cry out in pain. Lewis tried speaking to him in a calming but strong tone, "Hey! Arthur, Arthur, can you hear me? Arthur, what's wrong?"

Arthur's chest heaved, he was trying to stave off his screams, enough to get out some words. "Hurts… Everywhere!" He managed to let out, before returning to his wordless cries.

Lewis grunted as Arthur pulled his arms against his hold again, the slight man showing a surprising amount of strength. He realised in horror that Arthur's flesh wrist he was gripping on to, the fingernails on that hand had started to thicken and sharpen, starting to take on the appearance of claws.

Mystery had noticed it too. "Oh god, he's already started to turn." The dog quickly padded up to the struggling blonde, and tore off the rest of the bandages that had been mostly undone. Revealing how those wounds had further healed to just look like old scars, and all around it a spread of thick, blonde fur had started to sprout across his shoulder and neck. "Vivi! How much longer until we get to the mansion?!" He barked.

Up front, Vivi had her foot pushed down on the pedal as much as she could go, breaking all the roads speed limits. "A-Almost there! Like a minute!" She was sweating bullets at this point, it was insanely difficult keeping her eyes on the road while she heard Arthur suffering in the back, but knowing she had to get back as soon as possible kept her focused.

"Did you hear that, Arthur? We're almost back home, try to keep yourself together." Lewis said calmly, trying to reposition his hold on Arthur from his wrists to get a stronger grip, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, pinning his right arm to it as fur continued to sprout further down his flesh arm and across his chest.

"Lewis, I think you'd best remove his prosthetic." Mystery pointed out, concerned of how the transformation would hurt Arthur while the robotic arm was still connected.

Lewis did as instructed, carefully maneuvering one arm while the other still held a strong grip around Arthur's waist and right arm, and expertly disconnected the prosthetic, leaving Arthur's scarred stump exposed and letting the metallic arm drop to the ground. By this point, Arthur's screams had died down to whimpering cries and pained hisses, though he continued to struggle and writhe against Lewis' strong hold. "Isn't there something we can do, Mystery?" He asked with concern, holding on tighter to Arthur, letting him know that he is there. Arthur's ears had become pointed, and his teeth sharpening into fangs, drool dripping out of his mouth as he tried to control himself.

Mystery's ears flattened against his head, "Unfortunately, nothing that I know of at the moment. That's why we need to get back to the mansion as fast as possible, and go through our books to see if we can find some kind of cure, or at the very least some way to make this easier for him." He stared at Arthur worriedly, whose face started contorting painfully as it worked on forming a muzzle, tears streaming down his cheeks. "For now the best we can do is try to make him as comfortable as possible." 

The next half a minute in the van was tense, filled with silence if not for the van's engine rumbling, Arthur's laboured breaths and cries and the very faint, uncomfortable sound of creaking bones. Lewis held Arthur tightly, his previous constricting hold now turning into a firm hug as he tried to comfort the pained blonde in his arms while still keeping him from thrashing around and hurting himself.

The second the van had parked up to the doors of Lewis' ghostly mansion, Vivi had jumped out the door at record speed, not bothering taking the keys out of the engine. No one comes out here anyway, in these spooky woods, and she had far more important things to worry about.

The back doors of the van swung open barely a moment after, Vivi staring in worry at Arthur. The fur had already crept around most of his upper body, chest entirely covered while the blonde fur still crawling up his neck to face that was halfway between canine and human and twisted in pain. The fingernails on his only hand had thickened and sharpened into unmistakable claws, the hand also starting to deform slowly as the fingers thickened into paws. If there were more changes on his lower body, it couldn't be seen below his baggy pants and sneakers.

"Enough gawking! We need to get him inside," Mystery barked at Vivi and Lewis, hopping out of the van, "Lewis, do you have anywhere in the mansion where we could keep Arthur without the risk of him hurting himself or someone else?"

The ghost seemed to hesitate for a second, before saying in a quiet voice, "I uhh, I have a dungeon he can be locked in, and there's nothing he could hurt himself with in there."

Mystery raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to ask why you have a dungeon. But it sounds like the best option. Vivi, get to looking through the books for something we can use to help Arthur. I will join you soon."

But Lewis still felt the need to explain himself, "I was reborn as a vengeful spirit! Of course I had… rooms planned for Arthur before I was in a better place." He started to shift himself to get up, and Arthur whined when he felt Lewis' grip weaken in his movement. The blonde clumsily tried to grab at Lewis, not wanting him to leave. "Shh, Arthur, its okay, we're almost there. Can you walk? I'll help you inside." Arthur's heaving breaths prevented him from replying properly, but he nodded hesitantly.

Vivi had already ran into the mansion, quickly hurrying up to her room where she has all her books on the supernatural. She didn't know why she didn't think to bring stuff on werewolves before going on the job, stupid!

Back at the van, Lewis helped Arthur out. His arm was thankfully still human enough that it could wrap around Lewis's shoulders, surprisingly easily considering how much shorter Arthur is, and Lewis supported most of his weight as he took slow, shaky steps to the mansion. Lewis wanted to just carry him, but if Arthur felt he could walk he wanted to let his friend hold on to his independence and… humanity as long as he could.

Which unfortunately didn't last long. Just as they reached the foot of the door, Arthur literally yelped as his legs buckled. Lewis thankfully had a firm grip on Arthur to stop him from falling to the ground, though he flinched slightly from Arthur's claws digging into his own shoulder. Thankfully, any pain that isn't on his anchor is only temporary, so he could keep his focus on Arthur. He could only surmise that the changes had started on his legs. Without thinking, he picked Arthur up easily in his arms, holding him bridal style as he swiftly made his way inside with Mystery close on their heels, floating instead of walking. Arthur grunted with disapprovement as he was swept up, but let Lewis do so and allowed himself to lean himself against his chest, trying his hardest to tone down his jolts as the pain still coursed through him. 

The aforementioned dungeon was hidden behind a wall, which would only part when Lewis commanded it to. It was small room with stone walls and floors and distinctly empty of anything inside save for bars that make up a jail cell. Lewis preferred to not have to think about this place, but it was the best place he could think of to hold and restrain Arthur without hurting the man too much. The other rooms had too much furniture and objects he could hurt himself on accidentally.

The cell did not seem to have any doors to allow entry or exit, but much like the entrance to this room, the bars simply vanished on Lewis' command, allowing him to enter it with Arthur and the bars reappeared to close out the cell again. Lewis gently placed the shivering, whimpering Arthur on the cold stone.

But when he tried to get up, Arthur's hand, which was almost fully a paw, scrabbled at his chest. "Lewis… Don't go… Please…" he wheezed out between breaths, trembling, sweat running down his face. He cried out as a concerningly loud crack sounded in the room, Lewis noticing even through Arthur's baggy pants how his leg had changed to a more digitigrade shape. He held the blonde tightly, the only thing he could do for him now. Feeling now as he held him close the man who was usually a fair bit smaller than him slowly creeping up larger in size. He cast a worried look at Mystery, who nodded at him.

"Take care of him, I'm going to go check on Vivi and help her look into something for this." He said before quickly padding out the room.

Lewis didn't need to be told. He held Arthur closer to his chest, brushing his gloved hand through the blonde's hair which was growing longer and thicker into a mane, his pointed ears now propped atop it. Arthur kept calling Lewis' name, as if he wasn't right there, and Lewis in response kept whispering into his ear, "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, Artie. I'm here. It's alright." Arthur's paws now no longer able to grip at the man as he instead pressed it hard into him, his calls reduced to whimpers and yelps as his face finally pushed out into a full wolf muzzle. His sneakers had torn open as fierce claws protruded from it and his wolfy legs, growing size and musculature had taken out the remains of his pants, a thick tail billowing out behind him as he pushed Lewis away and curled in on himself.

Lewis watched in concern as the ball-of-Arthur grew larger and larger, the transformation putting the finishing touches, thickening fur and continued stress on any bones that were still unchanged. Those whimpers turned into guttural growls as Arthur steadily reached a size much larger than any normal wolf. "A-Arthur?" Lewis took an unneeded breath, "You… okay?"

========================================

"Gah! Why is this information SO hard to find?!" Vivi yelled in frustration, slamming shut another book as she reached for the next. "You'd think there'd be information of werewolves all over the place, there's so many stories about them!"

"Technically, them being so popular IS the issue." Mystery commented, using his paw to flip through the pages of another book. "They're so popular in media that there's a lot of misinformation, so it's hard to find the real info from the false." Not to mention, the specific info they are trying to find, how to cure the curse, has barely been mentioned.

Mystery continued, "For now let's try to focus on how we could help keep Arthur safe and possibly even calm through the night, we can focus on a cure afterwards."

Vivi sighed, and shut another book. "Ok, ok. I guess let's put together information thats so far either common in all or most of these or are from sources we know are reliable." She started counting on her finger as she listed things out. "Full moon is the main trigger, we know that one. The curse spreads through elder werewolves biting others, new werewolves shouldn't be able to spread it, for a while, so at least there's that. After turning, werewolves tend to become extremely aggressive. They're always overwhelmed by the desire to hunt, even if they are self-aware…" Vivi trailed off, suddenly deep in thought.

After a moment's pause, she looked at Mystery, "What if they're just hungry?"

"Excuse me?"

"Transforming into a completely different creature, especially one so large, must burn so much energy and calories. It would explain why they always want to hunt, as a wolf's instinct. They're just really hungry."

========================================

Lewis had to quickly phase through the bars of the cell, just in time as a wolf's jaws snapped shut over where he had just been standing. Again, it wouldn't be anything more than some superficial pain, but Lewis knew that Arthur wouldn't forgive himself if he had accidentally hurt Lewis.

Arthur… the wolf, Arthur? ...glared sharply at Lewis, golden eyes glowing in the dimly lit cell and hackles raised with sharp teeth showing in a fierce, constant snarl. He stood at his shoulder just as tall as a person, blonde fur completely covering his body. Two heart shaped dark brown spots sat on the ridge of his brow, mimicking his old eyebrows, and those two unmistakable tufts of similarly dark brown stood from his head and there were hints of orange stripes around some parts of his body. Lewis wasn't sure what to do, so he started speaking, "A-Arthur, yo-"

He flinched when he was interrupted by Arthur's loud, snarling bark, the werewolf leaping at the bars a little clumsily with only three legs, trying to fit his head to snap at Lewis through the bars. When he couldn't do that, he started gnawing at the bars themselves. His growls were growing louder and more distressed as he seemed to have found he was very much trapped, and Lewis was worried he would start to hurt himself thrashing around in there or trying to force himself through the bars. Maybe he should have made a dungeon that was covered in pillows.

He heard the footsteps of Mystery and Vivi running in. He turned around and cried out in relief at the sight of the two, "Oh thank god, did you manage to find anything? Arthur has--uh. What is that?"

Mystery was holding in his mouth his food bowl, and Vivi was carrying the entire large bag of Mystery's dog biscuits. Just because he's a thousand year old kitsune doesn't mean he can't enjoy the little things.

Mystery put his bowl down and, his mouth now free, spoke while Vivi got to pouring a generous amount of dog biscuits into it. "Vivi had an idea."

"It's a great idea!" Vivi piped up, finishing pouring the biscuits and skilfully giving it a light kick to slide it across the floor, right into Arthur's cell. The wolf suddenly stopped snarling and biting at the bars, noticing the plastic container slide in. He cautiously sniffed at its contents… before diving in, practically inhaling what was a relatively small amount to him. He turned his eyes back up from the now empty bowl, looking for more of the food. He stared at Vivi who was still holding the rest of the bag.

"I think he's still hungry. I didn't think he'd become this big. Here you go, boy!"

"Vivi no--"

Before Lewis could stop her, she very casually sauntered up to Arthur and plopped down the bag in front of him. Arthur immediately buried his head into it, noisily chomping and crunching the biscuits down. His tail was wagging so hard his butt was moving with it too. Mystery looked very slightly upset, _"That's my food…"_

Vivi was laughing and cheering, " There we go! Good boy, Artie! You were just hungry weren't ya! Whosa good boy?" Arthur finished the entire bag in record time, and he popped his head out of the bag to look at Vivi, tail wagging in delight. "You're a good boy! Yes you are!!" Vivi reached through the bars to give him a solid pat on the head without a care in the world, and moved her fingers to scritch behind his ear. Arthur sat down in response and leaned into her hand, tail thumping the ground so hard you'd think there were drums being played.

Mystery and Lewis just stared blankly at the sight. "I can't believe that worked…" They both muttered at the same time. They were still a bit unsure, but now without the snarling and growling, Lewis couldn't see anything but his friend, especially having been there throughout his entire transformation. A little fluffier, sure, but that was Arthur.

"I'll let him out." Lewis stated. Mystery wanted to protest, but the bars of the cell between Arthur and Vivi had already vanished. Then, before anyone could even blink, Arthur backed off from Vivi's touch, _leaped_ straight over her, and immediately took off out of the room.

…

The three stood there stunned for a solid 10 seconds, before everyone simultaneously exploded in panic.

"Oh my god, why did you do that Lewis?!" Mystery groaned out in frustration, slapping a paw over his face.

"I-I thought he'd be fine! He seemed fine!" The ghost protested back, hair flaring up in stress. "He was just sitting there and--"

"Lewis! He _just_ turned! We barely know what to expect! We don't know how much of him is in there or how much is just a wild animal!" Mystery growled, frustrated.

"Don't call him a wild animal!" Lewis yelled back, "He's our friend and-"

"Children! Children, behave!" Vivi shouted at the two, getting up and dusting her skirt off, walking up the squabbling pair to scold them. "You can argue about this later, we need to find Arthur."

Lewis and Mystery nodded silently, embarrassed. Lewis tapped at his locket, and from it three Deadbeats sprung out chirping. A silent command and the small spirits dashed out of the room to search the mansion.

"He hasn't gotten out yet. I'd be able to tell if the front door was opened or any windows were broken." Lewis said, the three quickly exiting the room after the deadbeats, walking quickly as they searched. "He is still in here somewhere, it's a big place but between myself and the deadbeats it shouldn't take long to-"

Once again interrupted mid sentence, a loud crash and the sound of glass breaking resounded down one of the halls. Vivi immediately broke off into a sprint down the direction, Lewis and Mystery close behind. One of the deadbeats floated in from that direction and upon seeing Vivi, chirped expectantly and lead her to the kitchen.

The moment she entered, she burst into laughter. The sight that met them in the kitchen was a fridge opened, claw marks on the door showing that struggle with no thumbs. The blonde wolf was practically climbing into the fridge where some bottles and jars had fallen out, leaving a huge mess on the floor. Lewis sighed in relief, Mystery stared confused, and Vivi had already gotten her phone out to take pictures of her idiot dog friend. "Oh my god I am never letting him live this down." She wheezed as Arthur bit down on and pulled out a box of his Surf's Up pizza, pulling some containers that were on top of it out with it and dropping it on the floor away from the rest of the mess he had made.

With Arthur found, the deadbeats returned to and retreated into Lewis' locket. Mystery had to readjust his glasses. "Well I guess you were right, Lewis. That is indeed still Arthur." The dog smirked as he watched Arthur messily devour the leftover pizza, vacuuming down some chicken that had fallen out of a container with it too.

Before they knew it, Arthur had finished eating his fill. Lewis suddenly found his gaze met by Arthur's glowing eyes staring intently back, tail wagging. And the moment they met, Arthur pounced. Lewis let out an embarrassingly shrill shriek as Arthur bounded past Vivi and tackled the ghost to the ground. Vivi and Mystery gasped in concern and wheeled around to check on their friend, but Lewis shriek had turned into fitful laughs as the wolf had Lewis pinned down and was licking and slobbering all over the poor ghost's face. "A-A-Arthur! Stop! Ahahahha-no! Bad dog! Your breath stinks! Smelly! Get off me!"

Vivi was sniggering, now recording the two as they wrassled around, Arthur not wanting to let go of his friend. "Aww. He's just a big dog. Dogs like bones, and Lewis you're like entirely bones, no wonder he loves you so much. Arthur!" Vivi called Arthur's name and the wolf's ears perked up to look at her. "You want a treat boy?"

"Not my treats--" Mystery whined.

========================================

Arthur's eyes slowly blinked open as the morning sunlight streamed in through the windows. He found himself covered in blankets lying on the large couch/makeshift bed in the room where the gang likes to relax. Besides him were more blankets and abandoned pillows, signalling Lewis and Vivi were with him recently too. What happened last night? His stomach gurgled, he was really hungry. He should go eat.

He got himself out of the blankets to find himself stark naked. Despite no one being around, he blushed profusely and very swiftly grabbed one of the blankets around him to cover himself up and quickly made his way back to his room to put his clothes on. He wasn't sure where his prosthetic was, but he didn't like wearing it in the morning anyway. Lewis probably put it away safely somewhere.

Putting on a simple tank top and a baggy pair of pants, he made his way to the kitchen where he could hear and smell sizzling eggs and bacon. His stomach grumbled hungrily again. As he entered the kitchen. Lewis was at the stove, cooking up some breakfast goodies. Vivi was scoffing into her breakfast, and Mystery was just laying at her feet. "G'morning." Arthur said, greeting them.

"Morning." Lewis said, not turning around as he focused on cooking. Vivi looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh, as she squeaked out a 'morning' too. Arthur raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her as he took his seat at the table.

"God, I feel like I could eat a horse. I'm starving! What happened last night?" Arthur groaned as he leaned dramatically back on his chair, an arm covering his eyes.

"You don't remember?" Mystery asked from his spot at Vivi's legs.

"Maybe this'll jog your memory." He heard Lewis say, accompanied by the sound of a bowl being placed on the table in front of Arthur. Arthur snapped back up to look eagerly at what was placed in front of him--Mystery's food bowl. Filled with dog biscuits.

He'd normally be repulsed by the idea of eating it, but his stomach made another loud rumble in anticipation, making him blush as Vivi burst out laughing. His face turned even redder as he had to resist the urge to dig in, and he covered his face with his hand as the memories came flooding back. "Oh my god…" Vivi was laughing so much she sounded like she was about to choke, Lewis was trying and failing to stifle some giggles, and when Arthur finally dared to peek out from between his fingers, he spotted Mystery sitting on the floor besides him, glaring daggers at him.

"You owe me _so many treats_ , Arthur."


End file.
